


马尔福的小碧池

by Nicole_hiddStark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Harry, Creature Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Top Draco Malfoy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_hiddStark/pseuds/Nicole_hiddStark
Summary: 被狼人咬伤并不总是意味着你会被转变成狼人，但肯定会增强你的野兽本能和兽性行为。 而哈利会亲自了解到这一点。





	马尔福的小碧池

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malfoy's Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784764) by [dragontara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara). 



> 几个国籍全都不同的人组成的仙域(划掉)咸鱼杂食翻译组，网易乐乎ID 浮日酒城。

马尔福的小碧池 | Malfoy's Bitch  
原作者：dragontara  
译者：酒城&一位不愿透露姓名的直♂男  
值得注意的tag：ABO、dub-con（非两厢情愿的H）、成结、发情期

这个故事的提要是这样的：

Alpha-Omega-verse：德拉科被伏地魔献给了芬瑞尔，他没能侥幸逃脱。他遭受了狼人之咬，虽然在满月时他不会变成狼人，但他已经养成了强烈的食欲和alpha特征。而在泰迪小的时候哈利被泰迪这个小狼人咬过。虽然哈利不会在满月时变成狼人，但他会发出情欲的高热，并在做爱时表现出omega的特征。在一个满月的夜晚，德拉科偶然发现了正在发情的哈利。

设定战后。

 

正文：

 

“马尔福怎么了？”

 

哈利瞥了赫敏一眼，她在担心的咬着她的嘴唇，就好像专注于什么重要的事情。

 

“我不知道。我问了庞弗雷夫人，但她只说他是在战争结束后，因为受到了严重的伤害而被带到霍格沃茨的。我不明白为什么他因为战争创伤而被隔离起来，除了治疗师，其他人都不允许见他。”

 

罗恩哼了一声。“我们的殿下只在乎他的隐私，那个该死的蠢货。”

 

“不，我不这么认为。庞弗雷夫人看上去很担心。一定出了什么问题。”赫敏脸上坚定的表情告诉哈利和罗恩，她不会接受含糊的解释。

 

哈利耸耸肩。他不太在乎他的死敌是死是活，他在霍格沃茨的整个人生中，那个傻瓜一直让他感到痛苦，可能那家伙只是得到了他应得的报应。现在他想把精力集中在未来的快乐时光上;战争结束了，光明的一方赢得了胜利。伏地魔死了，剩下的大部分食死徒都被抓住了。现在是时候庆祝和规划未来了，摆脱那多年来困扰魔法世界的黑色恐怖。

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

最后一战过去一个月了。

 

这一个月里，到处都是没完没了的葬礼、哀悼朋友和尴尬的处境。哈利为自己在战争中幸存而感到内疚，他的许多朋友都在战争中丧生，他不知道该对悲痛的人们说些什么，才能让一切变得好一点。这就是为什么他逃回霍格沃茨，去寻找一些平静和安宁，也想帮助重建在战争期间被毁坏了的学校。

 

罗恩和赫敏很快就加入了他，现在他们又回到了以前的团队工作的旧习惯，这一次是他们和剩下的学校教员们一起重建城堡。虽然体力劳动加上过度使用魔法，足以让哈利和罗恩精疲力尽，晚上睡得很香，但赫敏仍然需要给她的大脑增加一些额外的挑战。这就是为什么她沉浸在研究马尔福的秘密之中。

 

虽然她整整纠缠了庞弗雷夫人两个星期，结果还是一无所获。然后她想到了家养小精灵以及他们通常对霍格沃茨发生的一切都很了解。现在另一个问题是，她如何让他们说话。

 

一天晚上，赫敏把哈利拖到厨房里。家养小精灵们对哈利的来访感到非常兴奋，他们已经准备好告诉赫敏她想知道的一切，只要他们能满足哈利的任何愿望，服侍哈利。

 

他们发现，在马尔福被发现在禁林中受伤并被带到霍格沃茨后，他被强制喂下了镇静剂，被关在一个房间里，甚至连家养小精灵都无法进入。他们仍然给他送餐，但只送到他房间的外面。庞弗雷夫人和另一位治疗师从那里把饭菜送到马尔福那里。然而，在满月期间，家养小精灵需要提供的食物数量急剧增加，送去的牛排几乎是生的。

 

家养小精灵没有提供更多的信息，但是赫敏说服他们尽量找出更多的信息，告诉她他们能发现的一切。她现在比以往任何时候都更有决心要解开这个谜团。

 

* ~ * ~ *

一个多星期后，一个家养小精灵出现在哈利、罗恩和赫敏面前，他们吃完了饭，正懒洋洋地躺在赫敏的起居室里。暑假期间，他们在霍格沃茨都被分配了独立的房间。这套房间以前是属于教授们的，所以他们住的很舒适，有一间独立的起居室，和一间有一张四柱床和一个梳妆台的像样的卧室。

 

这个家养小精灵对他们三个分别行了屈膝礼，不停地眨着大眼睛，然后滔滔不绝地解释起来。

 

“尊敬的哈利波特先生，格兰杰小姐，韦斯莱先生，温基刚刚从医务室得到关于马尔福少爷的消息。温基听到治疗师谈论年轻的马尔福少爷被狼人多次咬伤，并被关在他的房间里，直到他们知道年轻的主人是否会在满月时变成狼人。一个满月已经过去了，什么也没发生，现在治疗师们正在谈论他们是否应该把年轻的主人从他的房间里放出去如果他并不危险的话。”

 

“哇，说得慢一点，温基，在你完全喘不过气来之前。”哈利笑着说。

 

“温基，谢谢你马上就来告诉我们。他们说过是谁咬了马尔福吗？”赫敏皱着眉头问道。

 

“没有，格兰杰小姐，温基没有听到任何名字，只是那个年轻的主人被咬得很严重，并且被咬了很多次。”

 

“嘿，是不是芬里尔·格雷伯克，我和纳威在最后一战中打败的那个马尔福？”罗恩打断道。“我还以为格雷伯克当时没有机会咬他呢？”

 

“如果是格雷伯克，那一定是在战后发生的，否则他会比这更急需医疗照顾，”赫敏沉思着。

 

温基焦急地握紧双手，不安地扭动着。哈利为她感到抱歉，一边表示感谢，一边把她打发走。家养小精灵高兴地随着一声巨响消失了。

 

他们沉默地坐了很久。然后，赫敏从座位上转过身来，瞥了哈利一眼。

 

“你觉得怎么样，哈利？你能否认出他的任何被狼人咬伤的症状？”

 

“不，我的情况有点不同，没有人不得不把我关在任何地方。当泰迪咬我的时候，他还太小;他刚长了第一颗牙，所以没那么糟糕。我的症状几乎不存在，只有满月时我会有种奇怪的不安。如果马尔福是被一个成年狼人咬了好多次，我敢打赌，被咬后的症状对他来说不仅仅是我这样，不管是谁咬了他。”

 

哈利不是很自在地谈论他从教子那里得到的狼人之咬，因为他从来没有跟人说过。尽管这对他的影响不是很大，但在满月期间，他的烦躁感增加了好几级，他变得不可思议的欲火中烧。到目前为止，他还能克制住自己，只是比以前更经常地自慰，并试图缓解他肛门产生的刺激性瘙痒。除了那种常见的烦躁不安之外，他无法把这些症状告诉赫敏。此外，他的处境对他还是很新鲜的，毕竟几个月前才发生，到目前为止还没有给他带来任何真正的麻烦。

 

“那好吧，不过我们最好睁大眼睛，小心点。再过三天就是满月了，我敢打赌，如果马尔福恢复自由的话，一定会发生什么事。”既然知道马尔福可能出了什么问题，赫敏就不想对他冒任何不必要的风险。

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

在满月之前的三天里，哈利可以感觉到他的躁动与日俱增。他在城堡里踱来踱去，直到深夜，当他疲惫不堪到可以瘫在床上大睡特睡时，他才回到自己的房间里。

 

满月的夜晚平静而晴朗。哈利异乎寻常地感到焦急，迫切渴求着得到他无法说出口的东西。他站在窗前，望着外面霍格沃茨黑暗的地面。

 

一切似乎都静止了，仿佛被凝固在一个温暖的夏夜。

 

哈利叹了口气，正要转身离开窗户时，他看见有什么东西沿着斜坡朝着禁林逃去。他觉得自己看到了一缕白金色的头发。好奇心压倒了他，他抓起隐形衣，冲出了城堡。一到外面，他就披上斗篷，朝森林的边缘慢慢跑去。在那里他看见一个人影犹豫了片刻，然后向密林里走去。

 

哈利放慢脚步，静静地跟着他的目标走，想知道他会发现什么。从这附近他可以清楚地看到那个人影是马尔福，他没有变成狼人，至少目前还没有。他在进入森林深处的小路上徘徊，哈利保持着一个安全的、遥远的距离跟着他。马尔福突然停了几回，嗅了嗅周围的树林，又扫视着周围，但过了一会儿，他又继续往前走。每当马尔福这么做的时候，哈利就停下来，他几乎不敢呼吸，因为害怕会被抓住。他的心在胸口砰砰地跳动，声音太大了，以至于他确信马尔福即使隔着这么远也能听到，但他还是不停地跟着他。

 

当马尔福第三次停下来转身时，哈利僵住了。马尔福的目光扫视了四周，然后他的视线似乎集中于哈利站着的地方。尽管哈利乐观的相信马尔福透过隐形斗篷看不到他，但他的目光让他感到不自在。马尔福又哼了一声，嘴唇上露出了掠夺性的微笑。

 

“你好。在找我吗？”马尔福诱惑地说，他的目光炯炯。他向前迈了一步，然后又迈了一步。

 

哈利气喘吁吁地又找回了对双腿的控制，转身冲刺，想尽可能快地回到城堡。他听到马尔福的脚步声跟在他后面，他感到一阵恐慌开始在他体内膨胀。他尽可能快地跑着，但马尔福毫不费力地跟上了他。哈利上气不接下气，跑进城堡的门口，又跑到他房间的门口，肺都要烧起来了。就在他以为自己成功地从逃回他的房间到达了安全的地方时，他感到一只手抓住了他的肩膀，他的隐形斗篷掉了下来。

 

“天哪，天哪，这是不是黄金男孩本人呢？我还以为你在光荣胜利后忙着在媒体和粉丝面前摆拍照姿势呢。啊，看到你像一只好小狗一样追着我，等着被人爱抚，这真是一个惊喜。”马尔福的假笑激怒了他，他把哈利推到房间里，随手关上了门。

 

哈利气急败坏地说:“马尔福，滚出我的房间!”

 

“为什么，我以为你在用刚刚那场我非常喜欢的追逐邀请我呢。现在害羞太迟了，你不觉得吗？”

 

“我敢肯定我没有邀请你进来，你这个混蛋!”

 

“也许你并没有说那么多话，但你的身体却诚实的做了。你已经为我准备好了，不是吗，波特？”

 

“没有!你到底在说什么？”

 

“没有？”马尔福靠过来，用胳膊搂住哈利，另一只手压在哈利的勃起上。“从你身体这种甜蜜的反应来看，我能肯定你说的是我同意。我想说，这可真是明确的邀请。”

 

哈利咒骂着，试图把马尔福从他身边推开。为什么他的身体在最糟糕的时刻背叛了他？马尔福对他和他的身体影响太大，他不喜欢这样。他再次试图挣脱马尔福的手，但束缚住他的双臂紧紧地搂住了他。

 

“去哪里呢,波特？嗯，好主意，床看起来很完美。”

 

马尔福开始带着哈利朝卧室走去，但哈利还没有不战而降。当他们走进卧室时，哈利拼命地反抗马尔福，踢他，使劲地揍他。马尔福对哈利的挣扎无动于衷;他把哈利压在自己的胸口，只能用鼻子蹭他的脖子。

 

“停止反抗,波特。你知道我们都需要这个。我可以从城堡的另一边闻到你已经觉醒的味道，而只有真正的alpha才能满足你的需要。我无法抗拒你求偶的呼声，就像你也无法抗拒我一样。”

 

哈利听到马尔福贴在他耳边的舒缓的低语声，就停止了挣扎。他感到自己的身体因需要而颤抖，他那贪婪的屁股洞与他那肿胀得痛苦的阴茎在同步跳动。当他感到马尔福把自己的勃起紧压在哈利的屁股上时，他发出了一声断断续续的呻吟。

 

该死的，他太想要这个了。自转化以来，这第一次有个人可以给他他一直渴求的东西，但是为什么一定是马尔福呢？哈利脑袋里的声音尖叫起来，叫他不要屈服于马尔福给他的诱惑，但他的身体已经放弃了所有的抵抗。

 

马尔福一边用灵巧的手指脱哈利的衣服，一边用鼻子蹭他、舔他的脖子。他的手指终于滑到了哈利的裤子上，迅速地拉下来，把裤子拉到大腿中部，然后把哈利放在床上。哈利只能呆呆地望着马尔福，用那双大眼睛瞪着马尔福。马尔福在那儿站了一会儿，欣赏着眼前的景色，然后迅速脱下衣服，躺在哈利身边。他的手在哈利身体上晃来晃去，长时间的、坚定的触碰着他，最终停留在他的屁股上。他强烈的注视是哈利投降的原因，哈利在期待中颤抖着。

 

马尔福低下头，从哈利的左乳头向肚脐舔出一条长长的条纹，将他的舌头短暂地伸了进去，然后顺着他的快乐轨迹舔了下去，直到他骄傲的、突出的勃起。马尔福紧紧地抓住那根，从底部一路舔到了正在泄漏精液的尖端，把他的舌尖伸进了小口里。哈利大声地呻吟着，他的屁股高高地往上翘，因为马尔福克制的手掌正放在他的臀部上。

 

“嗯——如此美味。我等不及享用了。”马尔福的声音因情欲而沙哑，他毫不客气地把哈利翻过来肚子朝上。马尔福的动作变得急切，他爬到哈利的双腿之间将其打开，然后抬起他的屁股。

 

“哦，太棒了。”他呻吟着，手指着哈利已经流出液体的肛门。“梅林，omega身上最好的发明，就是这个会自体润滑的洞。”

 

在没有更多的阻碍的情况下，他把阴茎的头部对准哈利的入口，顶了进去。一开始，当痛苦和快感的交织在他身上燃烧时，哈利僵住了。该死的，马尔福的性器对他的后穴来说太大了;而且感觉好像它在进入他体内后就变得更加肿胀变大了——他永远不会舒舒服服的适应它!

 

哈利呜咽着，想从马尔福身边爬开，但那家伙把他稳稳地固定在那里，双手搭在他的肩膀上。

 

“太多了……”哈利哼了一声，马尔福强忍了一会儿。

 

“放松点，波特，只要你放松点就会好起来。”

 

哈利想放松一下，但他太注意自己体内的那根巨大的阴茎了。他否认地摇了摇头，拼命地喘着气，这时马尔福的手开始在他的背上画着软绵绵的、舒缓的圆圈，他感到脖子上落下了轻快的吻。哈利转过头去看他，视线越过他的肩膀，同时马尔福低下了头，他们的嘴唇激烈的撞在一起。

 

马尔福甜蜜的一吻比他体内的性具更使他感到亲密，哈利惊讶地喘息着。这一吻柔软而温柔，哈利终于放松了下来，他甚至没有注意到马尔福又开始慢慢地向前推进。只有当马尔福开始啃咬他的唇，而且他的冲撞越来越有力时，哈利才开始对马尔福给予他的所有刺激做出反应。

 

当哈利的意识开始重新回到马尔福的撞击的时候，马尔福的啃噬差点撕裂了哈利的嘴角，并且他加快了抽插的节奏。哈利感到他的冲撞已经深深顶入他的内部，那股力量把他推进床垫里。他把胳膊靠在床头板上，拱起背，肆无忌惮地露出更多的屁股，让马尔福能更好地进入他。

 

马尔福不停地持续动作着，他的阴茎击中了哈利体内的敏感点，哈利猛地一跳，好像被电击了似的。受到哈利的反应的鼓舞，马尔福开始用他的每一次深入撞击哈利的前列腺，很快，哈利在他那凶狠的情人身下变得哭哭啼啼，呻吟着，几乎语无伦次地呜咽起来。

 

他感到他的高潮正在迅速地逼近，他的蛋发胀得越来越绷紧。马尔福只用一只手拍了一下他的阴茎，他腹中的热流就盘旋到一个低谷，顿时他有如身处炼狱，身体滚烫。当哈利的性高潮爆发出来时，他嚎啕大哭起来。他气喘吁吁，无力的瘫倒在床上。

 

马尔福的手还放在他的臀部下面，把他的屁股微微抬高了一些。他再次向哈利体内的深处猛地刺入，然后咆哮着释放了自己，狠狠地咬着哈利的脖子。马尔福巨大的阴茎在他体内跳动了很长一段时间，把他的种子全数射了进去，直到马尔福倒在哈利身上，差点把他压得喘不过气来。

 

哈利想从他身下挣脱，但马尔福的重量把他紧紧地压在床垫上。他又试了一次，但无济于事。最后，他推推马尔福，要他从他身上下去。

 

“动一动!你压死我了。”

 

马尔福哼了一声，抱着哈利转向一边，但没有放他走。

 

“马尔福,放开我!”

 

哈利想办法从马尔福的怀里挣脱出来，但令他惊恐的是，他意识到自己被卡在了马尔福的性器上，而他的屁股根本动不了。哈利惊慌失措，想把自己扯下来，拼命地抓床罩，想把自己拉下来。

 

“嘘,冷静下来,波特。只是‘结’。这个过程最终会结束的，但你必须保持冷静。”

 

“什么？你的阴茎上有个疙瘩？太他妈完美了。”哈利抱怨道，但努力让自己冷静下来。他喘着气，仍然低声咕哝着，伸手到床尾拿过毯子盖住他们俩。几分钟后，他睡得很熟。

 

* ~ * ~ *

哈利醒来时，感到一种美妙的感觉，有人用手抚摸着他的身体，柔软的吻印在他的脖子和肩膀上。他高兴地呻吟了一声，弓着身子，感受对方的触碰。接着昨晚发生的事情又涌入他的脑海，他的身体变得僵硬了。

 

他惹恼了马尔福。他就像一个荡妇，把自己献给了一个多年来一直憎恨和厌恶他的食死徒。他和那个混蛋过了一夜，并且享受着每一分钟。好吧，不是每一分钟——那个“结”对他来说有点太过分了，但还是……他只不过是马尔福身下的婊子。哈利窘迫地呻吟着。他为此而恨自己。他讨厌自己的身体，讨厌它对马尔福的反应，不管他怎么努力阻止这件事的发生。

 

就像现在一样，当马尔福的嘴唇和双手在他的皮肤上游荡，用柔软的触摸抚摸着他的每一寸肌肤时，他无法抗拒。哈利的身体在甜蜜的折磨下起伏，呼哧呼哧的呻吟声和喘息声从他的嘴里漏了出来。与此同时，哈利责备自己这样的行为，这样过于急切地屈服于马尔福的魅力，但他无法阻止这一切的发生。他根本无法克制自己，用屁股顶住马尔福的勃起，毫不掩饰地摩擦着他的大家伙。马尔福的结一定是在夜里消失了，因为他的阴茎从哈利体内滑了出来。他不确定自己是否想要马尔福的性器回到自己体内，但他怀疑自己的身体在这件事上根本不会给他选择。

 

他们躺在床上胸贴着背，马尔福抓住哈利的腿，把它弯到前面。他从哈利身后移到一个更好的位置，迅速地为他做好了事前准备，很快他的阴茎尖端就压在哈利的后穴处。哈利呻吟了一声，然后向后挪，帮助阴茎更容易地进入他的体内。他们两个人都安静了一会儿，哈利感到马尔福的阴茎又一次在他体内涨大了。

 

是的，就是这个该死的结。不过这一次，哈利知道这意味着什么，让自己更好地适应了马尔福的尺寸。

 

过了不久，马尔福开始加快推进，哈利满足于刚刚的速度，因为他喜欢慢骑在马尔福身上。显然，马尔福对这个速度不太满意，因为他把哈利放在自己的腹部上，把他的屁股高抬起来，让他的阴茎到达更加深入的位置。他开始以一个凶残的速度抽插起来，强有力的推力使床吱吱作响，每一次被深入时哈利的唇齿间都漏出呻吟。马尔福随着每一个动作低吼着，仿佛在挑战床铺的极限，哈利紧紧跟着他。

 

当马尔福伸手去抓他的阴茎粗暴地抚摸了它几下时，哈利感觉到一种熟悉的迹象，他很快就要达到高潮。与此同时，马尔福的阴茎击中了哈利体内的神经丛。双重刺激把他推到了爆发的边缘，使他仿佛真的看到了星星，他忍不住发出一阵高亢的痛哭。马尔福气喘吁吁地在他身上低吼，同时狂暴地猛冲着，随着最后一下无情地猛刺入哈利的深处，他达到了高潮，胜利地咆哮着。

 

他们躺在床上喘着粗气，试图缓过气来，他们的下身被马尔福的结锁在一起。

 

这时他们突然听到一阵急促的敲门声。

 

“哈利？老兄,你没事吧？”罗恩的声音听起来有些担心。被马尔福压在身下的哈利僵住了，卧室的门被打开，罗恩走进房间，马尔福以他们现在的姿势尽可能地把哈利完全挡住了。

 

“伙计？我听到……卧槽见鬼的!”

 

罗恩的声音渐渐变弱，他本能地后退了一步，这时马尔福正笨拙地、带着保护性的拥抱着哈利，大声冲他喊道:“滚出去，就现在!”罗恩转身跑开了。

 

哈利在马尔福的怀抱中呻吟着喊道:“他妈的，他妈的，太操蛋了!”这太尴尬了，他竟然和马尔福发生了性关系，要知道对罗恩来说，在所有人当中，他是唯一一个比蜘蛛更讨人厌的家伙。他甚至不能追着罗恩解释情况，因为他被马尔福困住了。他又呻吟了一声，焦急地揉着脸。他感到愤怒在他心中涌出来，爆炸也不远了。

 

“去他的，马尔福，离我远点!我得离开这里!动动你的屁股!”

 

马尔福抱着他翻了个身，用身体紧紧地搂着他。

 

“冷静下来,波特。在这个结释放我们之前你什么都做不了。冷静!”

 

哈利拼命挣扎起来，但马尔福的手臂紧紧地抓住他。他意识到他试图跑掉是多么的徒劳的行为，最后他因为失败而平静下来。

 

“我讨厌这个。我讨厌这样无助的感觉。”哈利埋起头，声音从他的胳膊下边传出来。

 

“嗯，我讨厌没有礼貌的巫师。他总是在未经允许的情况下就进入房间吗？

 

“谁,罗恩？是的,差不多。尽管我猜他不会再这么轻率的进来了。

 

“他再也不会那样做了。当我在这儿的时候。”

 

“反正你也不会在这里待太久。”

 

“这可不一定，波特。你的发情期通常持续几天？”

 

“发情期？你到底在说什么？”

 

“萨拉查的蛋蛋啊，在课上你有没有学到任何东西，波特？是的,你的发情期。比如你在每个月的某一段时间里特别饥渴？这听起来不是什么征兆吗？”

 

“去你妈的,马尔福!没人告诉过我，一旦你被狼人咬了，你就会该死的产生发情期。那你的发情期呢，持续时间长吗？大概一两个星期吗？还是你一直都这么欲火中烧？”

 

“梅林啊,你有时太粗神经了。如果你对魔法生物课程有任何关注，你就会对狼人，alpha和omega有所了解了。亲爱的波蒂（dear Potty），你毫无疑问是个omega。这意味着你是每个月都要扭着屁股乞求的人，而我是一个alpha，在你需要的时候给你一场精彩的性爱。“

 

“相信我，一旦我在这之后从你阴茎设下的陷阱中解脱出来，你就不会是那个我要乞求的人了。”

 

哈利从背后皱着眉看着马尔福，当他看到马尔福脸上的假笑时，他怒火中烧。

 

“我可不会那么肯定，我的爱。”马尔福慢吞吞的语调让哈利恼怒不已。

 

哈利生气了。泰迪咬了他之后似乎没什么不同之处，他怎么可能知道这些呢？嗯，他曾经认为那些饥渴的日子只是他的性欲作祟，最终要求被自己正视而已。也许他应该把这件事早告诉赫敏。告诉她的尴尬比现在在马尔福面前感到愚蠢要可以接受得多。至少赫敏肯定知道他到底在做什么。

 

温暖的嘴唇拂过哈利的肩膀，使他从思绪中清醒过来。

 

“所以你昨晚追我的时候，真的不知道自己在干什么？”

 

“我只是想看看你在做什么，如果你要转变成狼人的话。”

 

“你不知道你的气味会让我发疯，你逃跑就像是邀请我和你交配？”

 

哈利摇了摇头，直到现在才意识到他是如何自己造成了整个局面的，只是因为一些他不知道的情况。赫敏将会非常生气的。

 

他又一次冲昏了头脑就开始行动，现在他付出代价了。他被一个食死徒困住了。哈利叹了口气。惹上了马尔福。这听起来一点也不好。

 

他叹了口气，想挪开身子。马尔福的手握住他的手并将他牢牢固定住。

 

“还不是时候。我们仍然有时间;你想要性爱还是交谈？

 

“性爱？”哈利怀疑自己听错了。

 

“好吧。”就在这时，马尔福开始用臀部撞击哈利的屁股，他体内的那只成结的阴茎使他的脊背因为甜美的性而颤抖。哈利粗暴地肘击了一下马尔福。

 

“住手!我们刚刚做过，你怎么又这么饥渴？”

 

“但是你说……”

 

“别再玩我。我想和你交谈。否则我将永远无法摆脱你了。”

 

“好像你还有机会似的。”马尔福哼了一声。

 

哈利从背后对他怒视着。

 

“那是什么意思？”

 

“没什么。你现在是我的了。”

 

“什么？你在开玩笑吧。我们讨厌对方。这只是一个不幸的一夜情。在你那复仇心切的阴茎终于放我们自由之后，我们将分道扬镳，从此各自过上幸福的生活，再也不用见面了。

 

“这种事不会发生的，黄金男孩。你最好习惯。”

 

“天啊!我真不敢相信!别唠叨了，告诉我怎么回事，别再讲这些愚蠢的谜语!”

 

马尔福叹了口气，“随你的便。你想知道什么？”

 

“我知道发生在我身上的事情——小泰迪是我会变化的原因，但你呢，谁咬了你？你为什么这么做？见鬼，我又为什么这么做，和你做这种事？感觉好像我对自己的身体没有任何控制权，我讨厌这种情况!”

 

“泰迪·卢平咬了你？做得好，小表弟！”马尔福假笑着，得到了一个来自哈利的肘击，怼着自己的肋骨。

 

“好吧,好吧。我被芬里尔·格雷伯克咬了。就在最后之战前，伏地魔答应了他，因为我的父母让他失望了，作为对他们的惩罚，他会把我送给格雷伯克。我以为格雷伯克在战斗中被捕了，但后来他追了上来。我差点没活下来，但他很严重的咬伤了我。没人知道为什么我不会变成狼人，但我几乎拥有这个生物的所有其他特征。在满月的时候，我会有一种猎食的冲动，我渴望生吃带血的肉，需要一个伴侣来交配。这就是你昨晚跟踪我时，我的‘待办事项清单’。”

 

“打猎，进食，交配——按这个顺序？”哈利哼了一声。“嗯，我并没有比平常更想去打猎或多吃点东西的冲动，但这些该死的部分肯定也在影响着我。为什么我对你反应如此强烈？”

 

“正如我已经告诉过你的那样，你是一个omega，在性爱中处于最底层，你一个月会发情一次。这意味着你将会在几天内难以置信地性饥渴，或者只要你的发情期一直持续下去，你会一直这样。我是alpha，无法抵挡发情期omega的诱惑，这就是昨晚我们相互吸引的原因。现在我们已经交配了，在你的发情期内我们之间形成了一种纽带。这种纽带使我们连在一起，迫使我们尽可能地发生性关系，以加强我们之间的联系。”

 

“你到底在说什么？我们之间有了某种纽带？就像被彼此困在一起？但是我们讨厌彼此，总是吵架、争执!我们怎么能被绑在一起？”哈利绝望地喊道。

 

“纽带不在乎我们是否对立。如果我们的魔法是相容的，而且我们在某种程度上已经有了某种联系，那么只需要像昨晚这样的一次机会就能激活纽带。所以，是的，我们现在是有联系的，而且随着时间的推移，这种纽带也将有助于缓解我们的紧张关系。”

 

哈利呻吟着，疲倦地揉着脸。他无力地想挣脱马尔福的性器，这一次，出乎他的意料，他被放了出来，下体相连的部位发出淫秽的声音。他迅速地滚到床边，站起来去了浴室。他迫切需要淋浴和食物，需求程度按顺序排列。

 

他站在淋浴喷头下冲了很长一段时间，让热腾腾的喷雾按摩他背部和臀部酸痛的肌肉。他浑身都痛，但令他惊讶的是，这种疼痛几乎是美妙的，因为他们花了好几个小时做爱。这是一种很好的感觉，但哈利忍不住想知道，如果马尔福告诉他的是真的，他的身体怎么能在几天内几乎持续不断的进行性行为。

 

他正摸索着找水龙头来洗完澡，突然一条胳膊搂住了他的腰。他吓了一跳，本能地想要挣脱他的手，但马尔福的笑声使他安静了下来。

 

“所以现在你也在洗澡的时候伏击我？”哈利干巴巴地问道。

 

“我认为冲凉是个不错的主意，如果有机会在淋浴时也能快速冲个澡，我为什么拒绝呢？”

 

“哈，你可以把你的那个结忘掉。好吧，你随便洗个澡吧，我会让家养小精灵给我们带点吃的。”

 

哈利几乎是跑出了浴室，听着马尔福的窃笑一路跑着来到客厅。他让两个家养小精灵给他们带来盛满整个盘子的食物作为午餐;给马尔福做一些生牛排和烤鸡。客厅是享用午餐的最佳选择;在卧室里吃东西可能很快就会引起其他一些欲望，哈利想要在他再次失去对自己身体的控制之前，至少能短暂的休息一下。

 

他短暂地考虑过打给赫敏，但几乎立刻就打消了这个念头。这只会让赫敏问太多的问题，而哈利还没有准备好回答任何问题。在与赫敏和罗恩见面之前，他最好先看看马尔福的情况。

 

* ~ * ~ *

马尔福穿着浴袍从浴室里走出来，坐在哈利放午饭的桌子旁。他一定饿坏了，因为他开始狼吞虎咽地吃午饭，而哈利只吃了几口他的食物。马尔福吃完饭后，瞥了一眼哈利几乎没动过的午餐，扬起一边完美的眉毛。

 

“你最好吃点东西，你需要能量。”

 

哈利翻了个白眼，把盘子推开。

 

“我不像我想象的那么饿。如果你愿意，你可以吃掉。”

 

马尔福趴在桌子上，一脸得意洋洋的表情。

 

“嗯，那样的话，我想现在吃些甜点。”

 

马尔福伸出手，把手放在哈利的脖子后面，把他拉近自己。哈利目不转睛地盯着马尔福灰色的眼睛，仿佛被催眠似的，血液直冲他的耳朵和脑袋，还冲到其他的隐秘部位。哈利内心咒骂着;马尔福只看了他一眼，就只摸了他一下，就让他在欲望中陷入疯狂！——他彻底要完蛋了!

 

马尔福迅速站起来，把桌子清理干净。他把哈利拉到桌子上，让他坐在桌子边上，伸开双腿，让自己靠得更近。他撕下哈利的浴衣，拉开自己的浴衣。他从喉咙深处挤出咆哮，用嘴唇啃咬着哈利的脖子，抬起哈利的腿绕在腰上。

 

他用力一顶，就进入了哈利仍然扩张着、刚刚润滑好的洞里，他们两个都沉浸在这种感觉中大声喊叫起来。马尔福从一开始就设定了一个非常激烈的节奏;他猛力撞击哈利，仿佛多年来他们一直被剥夺了所有的身体接触；他的双手在哈利身体的每一寸皮肤上疯狂地抚摸着，他的嘴唇贪婪地啃噬着哈利的脖子、肩膀和嘴巴，他的阴茎肆意地抽插着顶上哈利的前列腺。

 

哈利再也分不清自己的感情了——他们在一起的渴望威胁着足以淹死他，他只能可怜巴巴地在他的伴侣的支配下呜咽着乞求怜悯。他们都在创纪录的时间内达到了高潮，被性欲的力量压垮了。哈利用双腿和胳膊紧紧地禁锢着马尔福，马尔福不得不靠在桌子上保持直立的姿势。当他们的呼吸慢了下来，哈利脑子变得清楚起来时，他开始感觉到桌子坚硬的边缘硌在他的屁股上非常不舒服。

 

“哦，太好了。现在我们应该呆在这儿直到你的阴茎决定放我们走，啊哈？你知道，坐在桌子边角上等待几个小时不是什么最舒服的方式。”哈利抱怨着，而马尔福咯咯地笑了起来。

 

“我早该知道，我狠狠地肏你一顿把你喂饱了，然后一分钟之后你就会冲我发牢骚，波特。好吧，我看看我能做什么。”

 

马尔福紧紧托住哈利的屁股，嘟囔了一声，把他抱在怀里。马尔福把他抱回卧室，小心地坐在床上，让哈利跨坐在他身上。

 

哈利咬紧牙关，马尔福的结在他那过于敏感的屁股里发颤着。“我知道你很快就会指出，我只不过是你的婊子。”

 

马尔福哼了一声。“你当然是。现在好些了吗？”

 

哈利哼了一声，靠在马尔福的身上，马尔福正懒洋洋地倚在床头板上。他们沉默了很长一段时间，哈利突然有了一个想法，他沉思之后开口道。

 

“做爱之后要等这么长时间结才能消失吗？我的意思是，这很不方便。更不用说在不同的地方或用不同的姿势做爱的选择上失去了所有的自发性。”

 

“我不知道。我还没有在半狼人的形态中试过。我想我们必须等着。你真有创造力。”

* ~ * ~ *

他们在接下来的一天半里都很有创意，在哈利的房间里尝试着各种可能的位置和花样，像没有明天一样干了个爽。浪到最后，哈利全身酸痛，他试图挡开马尔福的一些进攻，但通常他的身体最终背叛了他精神上的努力。然而，在做爱的过程中，他们的争吵和争斗减少了，他们花了越来越多的时间在混乱地拥抱彼此。这也可能是因为他们已经筋疲力尽了，除了交配没能再剩下任何精力，但尽管如此，哈利还是觉得他们做得更好了。

 

哈利发情期的第三天，他们在客厅结束了一场性爱，正坐在沙发上回味刚刚绝妙的感受，这时突然传来一阵敲门声。哈利紧张起来，生怕有人会像罗恩前几天那样走进来。但是没有人进来，很快又响起了敲门声。

 

“哈利,你在吗？”赫敏焦虑的声音试探性地问道。“你还好吗？”

 

“我很好。我稍后再和你谈，好吗？现在请远一点……啊啊啊 !”哈利的话语以一声嚎叫结束了，马尔福撞到了他体内的敏感点，他的全身激起了快乐的火花。门的另一边没有传来声音，哈利希望这意味着赫敏已经做了一个战术性撤退，让他们单独待着。哈利知道他还没有摆脱困境。一旦他一走出他的房间，赫敏就会用审讯来攻击他，而且没有办法摆脱。但现在，哈利一点也不关心这件事。马尔福给了他一生的欢愉，没有什么能把他的注意力从这件事上移开。

 

第二天早上，哈利醒来时被马尔福的胳膊和腿缠住了。结在夜里释放了他们，然后哈利显然下意识紧紧地依偎着他的伴侣。今天早上感觉有些不同，哈利花了一点时间才意识到他的发情期已经结束了。他不像这几天那样感到更饥渴和不安。他瞥了马尔福一眼，见到他还在旁边熟睡，不由得感到一种不寻常的满足感。这是一种他从未有过的感觉。

 

哈利揉了揉脸，小心翼翼地从马尔福的怀抱中挣脱出来。他需要洗个澡，留出时间独自思考。他不知道接下来会发生什么，现在一切又恢复正常了。他轻轻地关上了浴室的门，以免吵醒马尔福，在淋浴间享受他的片刻私人时光。

 

当他终于从浴室里出来时，他发现马尔福躺在床上，懒洋洋地盯着哈利，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。

 

“发情期已经过去了，对吧？”

 

“是的，我想是的。你是怎么知道的？”

 

“你的气味变了，不再那么引起别人的注意。”

 

“好吧，又恢复正常了。现在怎么办呢？”

 

“首先，我需要洗个澡，然后我需要处理一些琐事。为什么这么问？”

 

“我只是想知道…你会回来吗？”

 

“当然，我还能去哪儿呢？”

 

“很好。因为我能想到许多其他的地方。嗯，现在我最好要一些早餐。”哈利转向他的柜子，开始穿衣服。他听到浴室的门关上了，感到肚子一阵刺痛。他仍然不太确定是否想让马尔福回来，但另一个选择显然不太诱人。难道他在三天之内就已经习惯了有个小混混在他身边，从现在开始他一想到马尔福会离开他他就很不舒服？

 

哈利摇摇头，走到起居室，叫了一个家养小精灵送来早饭。他正坐在桌边倒茶，这时马尔福走了进来，已经穿好了当天的衣服。

 

“我要喝点茶。我从不在早餐吃得过饱。”马尔福坐下来解释道。

 

“你的好胃口已经消失了吗？”

 

“不，只是食欲，在跟我的伴侣交配上我胃口十足。”马尔福顽皮地笑了笑。“顺便说一句，我认为你应该和你的黄金三人组的其他成员谈谈，并向他们解释情况。我不喜欢他们在我们的房间里自由自在地进出，尤其是当我用性爱把你弄糊涂的时候。我打算做很多次，不管是不是在发情期。”

 

“什么？”哈利嘴里塞满了食物，结巴起来。

 

“你一定和我一样兴奋，想看看发情期后的性爱感觉如何？”马尔福扬起眉毛，站起来准备离开。

 

哈利从恍惚中苏醒过来，朝马尔福扔了一个面包卷，马尔福优雅地躲开了，哈哈大笑。

 

“操你的，”哈利对他那烦人的伴侣咆哮道。

 

“我会回来吃晚饭，我保证之后会操你的。”

 

说完他离开了房间，让哈利沮丧地低吼起来。尽管他自己很生气，他感觉到他裤子里的家伙感兴趣的激动起来，当他瞥了一眼他那叛逆的阴茎，还是忍不住咯咯地笑了出来。

“真是个婊子。”

 

 

E.N.D.


End file.
